I Must Have Done Something Right
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Matt's a genius. It's based off a song called "If The Moon Fell Down Tonight" By Chase Coy. That I don't own. Obviously MattxMello. One-Shot. R&R :D


Mello woke up that morning after Matt had left for work and stumbled into the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see a single sticky note that said "I"

Mello looked around and shoved the note in his pocket, thinking Matt was going to write something, but forgot or figured it wasn't important. He walked into the kitchen and untwisted a bag of bread only to find another sticky note sticking on the first piece of bread. This one said "Must"

_What are you up to, Matt?_ Mello thought to himself while sitting in front of the TV, eating a piece of toast.

Later, Mello got up and grabbed his jacket, when another sticky note fell out of the sleeve that read, "Have" Mello looked up and shook his head, stepping out of his apartment to go to his car. But when he got there, there was his keys sitting on the hood next to a sticky note that read "Done" Mello groaned and left for Wal-Mart.

When he got there, he went straight for the chocolate isle for his weekly chocolate splurge. He usually got about ten king size chocolate bars, and he could get more during the week.

And what do you know, the tenth candy bar Mello picked, had a sticky note on it that read "Something" Mello sighed and walked to the snack isle, where he met his little seven year old friend named Kindra standing with her mom.

"Mello! I knew you'd be here!" Kindra said and jumped up to hug him.

"Hey Kindra, how did you know that?" Mello asked Kindra.

"Matt told me so a little bit ago. Like a half half hour, I think. But he gave me this to give to you." Kindra explained and held out a pink sticky note that said "Right," Mello sighed.

"What's the matter, Melly?" Kindra asked.

"He's been leaving these all around all day." Mello said. Kindra giggled.

"He likes you a lot." Kindra said and grinned. Her mom grinned with her.

"Well, alright, I gotta find the rest of these sticky notes. If there is any. Thanks Kindra, see you guys." Mello said. Kindra gave him one last hug goodbye and then Mello left after checking out.

_Matt probably wants cigarettes._ Mello thought to himself and made a quick trip to Matt's normal gas station. He walked in and went to grab himself a coffee quick.

And what do you know, on the first bottle of Mocha flavored coffee, there was a sticky note that read "To" Mello rolled his eyes and went to check out. The cashier gave him a carton of cigarettes that had a sticky note on them that read "Deserve" The cashier smiled.

"He's been doing this all day." Mello grumbled.

"That's what he said." The cashier said and rang him up. "Have a nice day."

Mello walked out, and he was finally getting frustrated enough to the point where he was going to go to Matt's work and get down to the point of all this.

"Hey you." A guy standing on the corner of the building said to Mello.

"Hm?" Mello said and walked over. The man simply handed him a sticky note, and left. Mello growled. The sticky note read "You in" and on the back it read, "Getting frustrated yet?" Mello looked up.

"You know me much too well, Mattie." Mello muttered and walked to his car, laying out all the sticky notes in front of him. He read them out loud.

"I must have done something right, to deserve you in. What the hell does that mean?" Mello thought aloud. He put his car in drive and sped off toward the mall.

When he got up to the doors of the mall, there was, in fact, a sticky note on the door. Mello looked at it in disbelief.

_You'd think someone would have taken it by now._ Mello thought to himself. When he reached up to take it, a younger boy stopped him.

"Is your name Mello?" He asked. Mello nodded. "Okay, take it then." Mello just shook his head. The note read "My"

Mello sprinted to Game Stop.

"MATT!" Mello yelled when he got in there. Matt's co-worker, Kirsty was sitting behind the counter.

"Try again." Kirsty said and laughed. "Matt's on break." Mello looked at her.

"You're joking." Mello groaned.

"Yeah, I am. Matt, get up here." Kirsty said and pulled Matt up by the shirt from behind the counter. Matt waved.

"You little douchebag. You better be glad I'm tired, or you'd be dead right now." Mello growled but smirked.

"Life." Matt stated.

"What?" Mello asked.

"Life." Matt said and pointed to the sticky notes in Mello's hand. Mello looked at them.

"I must have done something right, to deserve you in my," Mello read.

"Life." Matt said and smiled. Mello looked up at him.

"Awwww!" Kirsty cooed, who was still holding Matt by the collar. Mello smiled.

"I love you, Matt." Mello said. Kirsty sighed.

"Well, I love you more." Matt said and grinned.

"STOP IT!" Kirsty yelled. "You guys are too cute for me!"

* * *

**Had no flipping idea how to end this. It's been sitting on my computer for the past two months, and I was like, screw this. I'm just gonna put it on. So enjoy it if you can :D**


End file.
